


But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [85]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Oblivious, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: “That’s amazing!  We should meet up while I’m in town, have a get together.  I’d love to tell him how happy I am for both of you.”Fuck.





	But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).

> Giving my friendo some treats <3 (3/5)

There's something about Mike that seems to always turn Brock's mind to mush. It was a thing while they were together and, evidently by the way words just spewed out of his mouth just now, it was still happening in some way. 

“Been seein’ someone for awhile now.” He mentioned, a smirk across his face as he drank down the last what was left of his beer. Which sure, that was pretty bad considering how much he  _ wasn’t _ seeing anyone and he may have been in a terribly long dating spell where even Grindr wasn’t good enough, but he just had to say it, and then he had to hit it home with: “We’ve been gettin’ real serious as of late, the best thing to ever happen to me and he makes me real happy, yanno? Got a good feelin’ about ‘im.” 

“Wow Brock, you really went for it, didn’t you? That’s great! Do I know him, have we met? Wait, don’t tell me, I bet it’s that Jack guy, right? I know how much you’re into the tall, dark and handsome types, even while dating I kinda wondered about you two.”

Brock blames Mike's abilities to cause him to talk out of his ass so easily that he did in fact agree that it was Jack he was dating and pretty much running to the altar with. He ignored all the shit about how he wondered about them and how..okay,  _ maybe _ he was a little into Rollins’ he was at the time, but nothing too overly obvious and kept himself in check. That was okay, no harm no foul, but right now he needed to figure out how to get out of this situation.

“That’s amazing! We should meet up while I’m in town, have a get together. I’d love to tell him how happy I am for both of you.” 

_ Fuck. _

*****

Asking Natasha to talk Jack into posing as his  _ soulmate boyfriend  _ was probably a big mistake on his part. It wasn't just that he was embarrassed as all hell and afraid of being laughed at by his Second, it was that she was really happy to help out and Natasha was only like that when she wanted to use it as blackmail later, or if she knew something he didn’t.

Still, as Jack presses himself comfortably to his side, long agile fingers caressing the nape of Brock’s neck in a comfortable, affectionate way, he’s half convinced that Natasha really did blackmail Jack into some kind of agreement and make their fake relationship believable. 

The waiter is holding a bottle of wine out for Mike to sample and he says something funny, causing Jack to start laughing and for Brock to startle out of his head. Jack looks over his way, the corners of his eyes crinkling with crows feet as he grins, staring at him with those mossy green eyes Brock loves to stare at when he can steal a chance to. He has no idea what the hell is going on, but as he’s trying to sort out what kind of secrets the Black Widow could have on a guy like Jack, lips press against his and he’s suddenly leaning in to follow them.

Jack keeps staring at him after he pulls back and Brock knows that stare, that look they share when Jack’s up to no good and pulling pranks on the team without the team realizing who’s setting them up. That mischievous glint in his eye, a smirk across his face, he’s checking to make sure Brock’s still with him without the cause for concern towards his CO and  _ that  _ Jack is also the Jack Brock secretly feels weak in the knees for. He’s definitely living some kind of nightmare right now. 

“So, Brock never mentioned. How did you two finally get together? I can only imagine with your line of work.” Mike’s eyes are keen for juicy info, focused and fully invested on them. It’s the expression Brock used to adore some time ago, nowadays he only gets that feeling when Jack just throws a glance his way and it only goes downhill from there when he has his attention, even for a minute. 

Jack smiles casually, in that way he does when someone’s asked him something a thousand times before and you know they have but that he’s patient enough to explain it again. He moves his hand high up at Brock’s thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze before it returns back to the table. 

“It wasn’t anything thrilling or exciting. I tackled him down when we had some crossfire and unfortunately I caught a few bullets in the process. There I was, practically dead weight and bleeding all over my Commander, he’s rolling me off and making sure I don’t pass out while the team fires back in an attempt to clear the area. Brock looked scared out of his skin and he kept calling me an idiot as we were airlifted to a hospital. I barely remember much after that, I was going in and out but he was there waiting every time I woke up in my bed, telling me it was okay. I think he just knew while he was waiting for me to come to and it took me a little longer since I was high on pain meds but I got there pretty quick considering he’d always be holding my hand the second I woke up. Things just got better from there.”

Brock feels his face warm, most of the story was true, except maybe the hand holding part though he badly wanted to. He just wasn’t interested in causing any problems and didn’t, he was always keeping a vigil for Jack to come to though, that much was true. Mike stared at them fondly, like he hoped one day he’d get that kind of feeling and Brock’s strained smile got tighter, remembering this was all fake and that Jack was doing it as a favor.

It just really sucked when this fake boyfriend was still the Jack he had feelings for, which kind of meant they could do this, have something real if they ever wanted to. Cept Jack never had any ounce of interest in him and Brock wasn’t about to step in and ask for anything more than the friendship they had.

It was a lot to digest; the soft gazes, large warm hands running along his skin, fingers casually fixing strands of loose hair back into place, Jack’s fork pushing vegetables onto his plate that Brock preferred all the while taking away the ones he disliked onto his own, all the easy affections and close contact Brock was already mourning the future loss of.

He thought that all he wanted from Jack was a roll in his bed, he was definitely his type and seemed like he knew how to handle someone like him. So many times, Brock had been tempted to offer himself up, have Rollins eat him alive but he always choked and backed off; they were partners on the field, even if they fucked for fun, Brock wasn’t sure he could balance it all out so he just left it alone. After Jack got shot up, Brock had  _ feelings _ and now that  _ this _ was all happening, he was definitely past just a simple thing he could brush off and away. Now he was picturing the certain L word he didn’t like using for much of anything relating to relationships, the word he didn’t even use with Mike no matter how much he liked being with him for that small little while, he didn’t just want to get into bed with Jack and know how good it felt when he got fucked by him, now he wanted to do all the small stupid boyfriend crap and really think of him as the best thing in his entire world. 

Oh God, he was so fucked.

He momentarily wonders if he called up Fury, if they have the Winter Soldier chair still, would he be allowed to get his mind wiped on it just to cause himself some sense of peace. He’s not sure he can be normal around Jack anymore after tonight, not after knowing how he felt pressed against him and how good his lips were against his own. 

That threat of normality closes in on him as Mike says his goodbyes, offering a friendly hug that usually Brock’s lately been uncomfortable to take, especially with Jack right there, and then he’s out the door and flagging down a cab.

It’s suddenly all over, in a flash, it’s all gone.

They’re both outside on the sidewalk about to part ways, Brock doesn't even have a chance to feel sorry for himself before Jack's lips are on his, body pressed close. It's not a hungry, dirty kiss, it's the kind of kiss that speaks of comfort and sweetness, the kind of kiss that lingers after it’s been finished and tingles across your lips in a promise that more will come once that sensation passes.

“Mike ain’t ‘ere no more, you ain’t gotta pretend.” 

Jack chuckles, his body still close enough that Brock can feel it vibrate against him. “Good to know that it’s not only your ex that turns you into an idiot. We’ve been best friends for way too many years, did you really think I was acting all that time? Me, the guy that has the emotional range of a cactus- your words may I add.”

Brock feels incredibly smug when he leans up on his toes a bit and surprises Jack with another kiss instead of giving him an answer.

“So..” Jack lets out when they take a breath, their lips ghosting against each other. “While I’m here, do you need me to do anything else for you tonight?”

Brock can think of a few things.

**Author's Note:**

> Title by AJR (Weak)


End file.
